Merridyth Marwyn
Merridyth Marwyn is the only child of Lord Liam Marwyn and his wife, Catlyn. Styled "Lady Seastone" or "Viscountess Marwyn of Silverbrook" Merridyth is the sole heir to the Duchy of Seastone through her aunt, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. She has traveled extensively since the syndicate attack that claimed her father's life, and has spent months on the new continent of Pandaria, where she has learned from the pandaren monks. Titles Description A beautiful young woman by all accounts, she is as tall and well-endowed as her lady mother. Her long, wheat-blonde hair is smooth as spun silk, falling well past her shoulders and nicely framing a slender face. Her slight nose and pale, blue eyes are notable traits of the Marwyn lineage. An athletic young woman, she moves with a dancer's grace, and an almost cat-like agility. Seldom seen without a smile, her eyes seem to tell a different story, hinting at a life wrought with tragedy. Personality and Views Despite all that she has endured, Merridyth's heart remains warm as ever, and the results of her generosity can be seen throughout the villages in Marwyn holdings. Never afraid to walk among the people, she will often converse with those most nobles would consider beneath her. Deeply faithful to the Church of the Holy Light, she attends services frequently, and prays thrice daily. Possessing the utmost respect for the clergy, Merridyth laments the fact that because she is an heiress, she will never serve as an ordained priestess. This has not stopped her from studying the scripture, nor has it stopped her from working with the Holy Church to spread the Light's message throughout the impoverished villages of the Arathi Highlands. Like her aunt, Merridyth believes that the nobility is obligated to provide for the people they would presume to rule, and is an advocate of both charity, and public works. Through her vision, even the most impoverished parts of Stonegarde were improved. History Early Years Born and raised in the city of Stonegarde, Merridyth was an only child, and her lady mother sought to spoil her at every opportunity. Her father spent much of his time engaged in battles with the Alterac Syndicate, the Witherbark Trolls, and the forsaken, resulting in his frequent absense during her childhood. She began her education at the age of four when her mother insisted on having her remain within the walls of Stonegarde, rather than send her to the Southern Kingdom of Stormwind as her father had wished. The first of Many Losses Merridyth was just six years old when her mother became pregnant for the second time, and tragedy struck during the final term of the pregnancy. Lady Catlyn fell deathly ill due to complications, and both she and the child inside her were dead within the week. Difficult as it was for her to lose her mother at such a young age, the tragedy served to bring her closer to her father. The Alterac Syndicate In the year 620 K.C. the Alterac syndicate lay siege to Stonegarde and at just sixteen years old, Merridyth was forced to help tend to the wounded as they were brought to the Castle's infirmary during the protracted siege. Unfortunately for her family, Stonegarde's defenses could not endure the siege, and the Castle walls were eventually breached. It was her grandfather that insisted she be taken to Seagarde Hall in Alden's Rise with the rest of the children, and Lord Joren's decision would ultimately save her life. Despite their valliant effort to hold the Castle, Joren Marwyn, his wife, and their entire household guard were slain. Seagarde While her father slowly rebuilt his forces and prepared to take back the Castle, Merridyth spent the next two years in the battered holdfast in Alden's Rise. Despite all she had been through, the young lady was an inspiration to many and while she may have been frightened and wrought with grief on the inside, outwardly, Merridyth projected an image of unwaivering faith in both the Holy Light, and her lord father's leadership. Tragedy With less than a hundred men-at-arms, her father managed to take back Stonegarde, and held it for nearly five months before the syndicate answered with another attack. This time, Merridyth's father would not survive. The few men under his command that survived the siege brought Merridyth to the Sanctum of Stromgarde, and it was she who performed her father's last rites and saw to his honorable burial. Recent Events A New Hope Despite her grief and the hopelessness of her new situation, Merridyth's prayers were answered when the Aunt she had only known through letters journeyed to the Arathi Highlands to take back their family's ancestral lands. A widow that had recently lost her only son and heir, Melysa Marwyn joined forces with her cousin, Varyc, and led what remained of their scattered forces to a decisive victory, resulting in the remains of the syndicate being driven from their lands. The Rise of Seastone Despite the fact that Merridyth was her father's sole, legitimate heir, she insisted that she was not ready for such responsibilities. Opting to wait to succede her father, Merridyth made her Aunt the first female head of the house of Marwyn. A childless widow herself, Melysa vowed to groom her young Niece in the ways of politics, and ensure that when the time came, Merridyth would be prepared to take on her late father's responsibilities. Despite her grief, Merridyth watched closely as her Aunt began the daunting task of rebuilding, astonished by the woman's boundless faith and work ethic, but mosit of all the way she treated those under her command like a family, rather than subordinates. Alden's Rise was soon annexed into Marwyn holdings, and the combined holdings were renamed as Seastone--a name both Merridyth and her Aunt thought fitting. Politics At her Aunt's behest, Merridyth has begun to take on a larger role in the governing of their lands and when Lady Melysa is forced to make the journey to Stormwind on diplomatic affairs, Merridyth oversees the day to day operations of Seastone in her stead. Stlyed Lady Seastone, Merridyth now holds a seat in the house of lords. Under her Aunt's guidance, she has quickly learned that the world of politics in a largely broken Kingdom is anything but simple. Hostage to the Syndicate In late December of 623 K.C. Lady Merridyth was captured by members of the Alterac Syndicate on orders from Edwyn Harlow IV while being escorted to the ship that would carry her to Stormwind to attend a wedding reception for Arryc and Muriah Ashvale. She was swiftly rescued by Captain James Karwyn and an arcanist in her aunt's employ, and sent to Stormwind, where she is to attend King Varian's Court. Category:Characters Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Human Category:House of Marwyn Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Monks